


Christmas At The Homestead

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: holiday wyndolls ficlet





	

     If Wynonna was wearing a belt she could've pictured it comically bursting open and breaking a lamp or two any minute. That feeling didn't stop her from swiping her finger into the filling of the cherry pie, stolen sugary goodness melting on her tongue.   
  
    "I saw that." Dolls nudged her, and settled his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into him for a minute, and then stole another finger-ful of fulling and offered it to him.   
  
    "Look, Dolls. Taste my cherry pie." She winked, pressing her finger to his lips.   
  
    Christmas at the Homestead had actually been fairly quiet. Waverly and Nicole had insisted on decorating, there was even a tree. A real tree, Doc had cut it and Waverly and Nicole decorated with garland and Christmas ornaments and little bunches of fake snow. Most Christmases of her life, Wynonna had tried to spend the day in various bars around the world. Now she had barely sipped through her eggnog, and she was one Christmas carol away from actually roasting chestnuts over an open fire.  
  
    "Can I borrow you to myself for a minute?" Dolls watched the sparkle in her eyes darken as she pressed their bodies closer. "No cherry pie," he laughed against her. "Was just  _wondering_ if you wanted your Christmas present yet."  
  
     Eyes widened, Wynonna clapped her hand on his chest.   
  
    "Lead the way, Santa." She didn't fight the song out of her voice. "Did you get me a horse? Endearing, really, I've always wanted a pony but you  _know_ Doc's just gonna make me share." Wynonna mused at being led out to their old stable-turned-out-building-turned-garage.   
  
    "Close your eyes, close your eyes." If Dolls was honest, he was nervous. A pony probably would've been a safer bet. "One in three times you shower, you leave the towel on the floor. Every time I clean my apartment I find your socks everywhere. And I always know you touched my guns because you never put them back in the right spots in the safe." Tucking brown hair behind her ear with his fingertips, he couldn't help but smirk even if she couldn't see it.   
  
    "Can we _get_ to the present portion of the evening?" She smiled big, teeth showing. "I promise I'll put 'be a better roommate' on my New Year's Resolutions."  
  
     "No, I don't  _care_ about any of that. Well, actually, the gun one yes, because last time you did leave it as kind of a safety hazard-"  
  
     "Dolls?" Wynonna was dangerously close to peeking any second.   
  
     "You don't have to actually  _use_ what I got you, just so you know. I just thought..." He looked at her, but her eyes were still closed like he asked. "Your life is chaotic and stressful and traumatic and you are  _always_ in motion, you aren't even still when you  _sleep_." He'd taken an elbow to the eye socket not too long ago. "But every single time you put your bike away, every single time, you make sure the cover's on. Even if you're going back out soon, even if it's warm in here... and that cover's been chewed through by field mice in more places than it hasn't. Like I said, you can keep using that one if you  _want_ but..." He stepped behind her, hands on her hips. "Kay, open."  
  
     Eyes snapped open, Wynonna's baby was wrapped in a brand new black cover, faced with a red bow, like a real, normal Christmas gift.   
  
     She kissed his cheek, and then his mouth, hands snaked around his neck. The tang of the cherry pie still tingled Wynonna's lips.   
  
     "It has a special lyrca-blend for easy rolling up, and it has a soft inner covering to protect the paint job." Dolls broke their kiss, catching his breath. "They had it in beige, too, but I-"  
  
     "Nah, I like the black. Looks very classy." She smiled at the bike, and then back at him. " _So_ , do you wanna know what I got you?"  
  
     Suprise was gonna be  _way_ on him, Wynonna thought. The brand new, bigger gun safe she'd gotten him meant a lot more room for her to put his guns back wrong. 


End file.
